la historia despues de
by elxnazhiio
Summary: sera esta la ultima mision de naruto? itachi vuelve? quien es esa rubia? a donde iran los ninjas de mision? entren y lean, mucho naruxhina sasuxsaku itaxOC y mas parejas...[CAP 7 y 8 UP]
1. Capitulo 1 La misión

**hola este es mi primer fic tengo muchos capitulos listos para subir pero no los subire asta tener 5 rewiews minimos plz n.n**

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

**P**rologo

Era una mañana normal en konoha todo era tranquilo y normal, niños corriendo adultos paseando por la calle ninjas en misiones ivan y venían, si era un día como otros pero de repente se oye una voz gritar NARUTOOOO!! Si -.- era un día normal…

Capitulo 1: La misión

En la oficina de la hokage…

NARUTOOO! – dijo tsunade con una vena gigante en su frente y el puño levantado

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas vieja – tsunade lo mira con ojos asesinos

Mientras naruto se sobaba la cabeza – me dolio u.u – dijo el rubio

Ya vamos al grano antes de que te mate – dijo ella aun enfadada

Señor si señor – dijo naruto a lo militar

¬¬ madura, bueno ya que has fracasado en las ultimas misiones… -decia ella asta que el la interrumpio

Pero emm han sido pocas… - dijo naruto

Pokas? Te parece poko 20 misiones fallidas ¬¬ - dijo ella mirandolo seriamente

Perdi la cuenta en la 8 xD – se reia naruto con una gotita en la cabeza

Bueno espero que en esta mision no me falles o olvidate de recibir otra en tu vida – lo miro fijamente a los ojos

NANII - dijo naruto impresonado pero al final ella tenia razon asi que asintio con la cabeza

Bueno la mision no es difícil consiste en que iras a una ciudad deveras encontrarte con cierta persona que te dara una serie de mini-misiones – decia ella leyendo una hoja con la mision

Ok pero cuanto tiempo me tomara? – dijo el rubio sorprendido

2 meses - dijo ella secamente

NANIII! Por que tanto! Y voy a ir solo? – naruto sorprendido

Tu crees que soy tan tonta para mandarte a una mision tan importante solo, ovio que iras acompañado – decia ella cuando el la interrumpe

Y con quien ire a la mision! – dijo el desesperado por saber

Shhh NO ME INTERRUMPAS en realidad no e tenido tiempo para pensarlo, asi que e decidido que… - decia tsunade…

Que O.O – dijo naruto ansioso por saber

Que tu eligiras quienes te acompañaran, pero pienza que tu futuro esta en esta mision si la fallas tendras que limpiar baños por el resto de tu vida – dijo la hokage muy tranquilamente jugando con su lapiz

Entendido vieja tsunade – al decir esto naruto salio disparado de la oficina mientras atrás se escuchaba

NARUTOO! ESTAS MUERTO – venia un grito de la oficina de la hokage

Naruto caminaba por las calles de konoha mientras pensaba quien iria con el

"bueno sasuke llego ase poco pero no le vendria mal una mision y sakura-chan tiene que ir si o si o me matara -.-¨, pero a cuantos me llevare?" – caminaba sin mirar para el frente chocando con una persona

Oh lo siento – dijo el no fijandose con quien havia chocado

Na…naruto-kun – dijo una timida voz

Hinata lo siento – dijo el rubio tomandola de la mano y levantandola kedando abrazados

Asiendo que hinata se sonrojara y se desmayara

Hinata! Te sientes bien – decia naruto agarrandola viendo lo que havia pasado

Hinata? Hinata? Hinata?... – empezo a decir naruto mientras la samarreaba mas y mas

NARUTOO! Dejala en paz – se escucha una voz femenina detrás del rubio

O.O esto no es lo que crees… - decia naruto sorprendido girando para ver a la chika

No tienes nada que explicarme mi pequeño narutito – decia una chica rubia de ojos azules con marcas zorrunas en las mejillas [parecida al sexy no jutsu de naruto sonriendo picaramente

Neechan que ago con ella? – le pregunta naruto

Cargala y llevala a la mansión uzumaki yo me llevo las bolsas para su casa – dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

Pero porque no la llevamos tambien? – pregunto este sorprendido

Bueno si quieres explicarle a hiashi que le paso a su hija anda – dijo seriamente

Jaja tienes razon n.n – dijo el riendose

Bueno a moverse – dijo la rubia toma las bolsas y desaparese en una explosion de humo

Naruto levanta a hinata en sus brazos y se dirige a la mansión en el camino la iva mirando y pensaba "que bonita se ve hinata cuando duerme" cuando entro a la mansión la puso en un sillon y la miraba fijamente, la miro tanto que se sonrojo y miro para otro lado ella en ese momento despierta y al verlo se hace la dormida

"donde estoy? Que ase naruto parado al frente mio, que hago!!" – pensaba ella mientras hacia que seguia dormida

Hinata entreabre los ojos y ve que la cara de naruto esta justo al frente de ella mirandola y ella cierra los ojos

"que hago me esta mirando, hinata no te desesperes, no te pongas rojas" – pensaba ella asta que sintio que algo calido y suave se posaba en sus labios abrio los ojos y vio a naruto dandole un beso naruto se percato que ella se havia despertado y se separo

O.O es… esto no… no es lo… lo que tu…tu crees hi…hinata-chan – tartamudeaba naruto rojo de la vergüenza ni el sabia porque lo havia echo

Hinata taba anodanada taba perdia en sus pensamientos "naruto me beso n.n me besoo amii significa que siente algo por mii, siii soy feliiiz, o puede que alla sido un simple impulso u.u"

De repente se forma un silencio extremo que es cortado rapidamente por una voz que venia de una puerta

Naruto? Que estaban asiendo? – dijo una voz de hombre

Naruto y hinata miran hacia la puerta y ven a un hombre moreno de pelo largo tomado ojos negros y ojeras

Ya po que estaban asiendo – pregunto este riendose

Pu…pues itachi yo…yo estaba viendo si hinata tenia fiebre – dijo el rubio

Hinata reacciono y dijo – si si eso justamente eso – "eso era?" pensaba ella

Asi que viendo si tenia fiebre? Y como? – itachi pregunto sarcásticamente

Pues escuche que se podia ver si se tenia fiebre poniendo los labios en los labios del otro… - decia naruto inventando aun sonrojado

Ah verda pero no se suponia que los labios se ponian en la frente – dijo itachi y los miro con cara de picaro

Y hinata reacciono – es…es que me movi y… y naruto y ento…entonces yo… - tartamudeaba hinata roja como un tomate

Amor por que los atormentas tanto dejalos en paz – se escucho una voz conocida en el pasillo

Hola chicos – dijo la rubia apareciendo al lado de itachi abrazandolo

Hola neechan – dijo naruto mas calmado

Hola? – hinata mas calmada se puso a pensar "quienes son ellos? De donde salieron? Porque naruto le dice neechan a ella?" en realidad estaba muy confundida

Hola hinata – dijo la rubia – te preguntaras quienes somos

Ho..hola la verda es que…que si – decia una hinata nerviosa

Pero cuando la rubia iva a contestar se escucha muchas voces en el patio y los cuatros salen a mirar que pasaba y se encontraron con todos los amigos de naruto que havian ido a mirar que pasaba dentro de la mansión de repente entre la multitud salta alguien y grita

ITACHII TE MATARE – dijo un joven moreno de pelo negro con una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano mientras estaba en el aire

Itachi ni se impresiono – pff ya empezo con el show -.-¨

Y todos miraban sorprendidos la escena

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2 La verdad de los uzumaki

**Holaaa aquí les traigo el segundo cap de este fic espero que les guste muchas gracias a los que me dejaron rewiews n.n**

**Shadow Noir Wing****: gracias por tu comentario, pues si Alexis es mas loca que la neechan que cree yo pero por ahora… espera unos varios cap mas n.n**

**  
****okramuk****: gracias tambien por tu comentario xD es que yo la invente a la hermana de naruto con ideas claro de otros fic y lo de novia de itachi xD tambien, aquí en mi fic varios personajes cambiaran un poco su forma de ser por que asi me gustaria que fueran xD**

**always mssb****: gracias aquí estoy siguiendo el cap no se me ocurre nada mas que decirte solo gracias n.n**

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

Capitulo 2: La verdad de los uzumaki

ITACHII TE MATARE – dijo un joven moreno de pelo negro con una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano mientras estaba en el aire

Itachi ni se impresiono – pff ya empezo con el show -.-¨

Entre la multitud se escucha una joven pelirosa decir – sasuke basta – en un tono normal

Pero este no la escucho y siguió con el ataque se lanza contra itachi gritando CHIDORII clavándoselo en el pecho diciendo – por fin e acabado contigo

Eso es lo que crees - dijo itachi convirtiéndose en tronco apareciendo por detrás de sasuke

Sasuke basta… – dijo la pelirosa mas enojada que antes

En cambio sasuke se aleja de su hermano y comienza a formar unos sellos al terminar dice - **Katon, Housenka no jutsu**[Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix lanzando varias bolas de fuego hacia itachi mientras el las esquivaba

Con eso me quieres matar? Tonto hermano menor – dijo itachi satisfactoriamente

CALLATE – grito sasuke

Sasuke basta – dijo la pelirosa aun mas alterada

Te enseñare lo que aprendí con orochimaru antes de matarlo – dijo sasuke

Sasuke activa el nivel 1 del sello maldito y comienza a concentrar chakra y se lanza contra itachi con una velocidad incomparable y grita **Chidori Nagashi**[corriente de mil pájaros

Mish no conocia ese – dijo itachi esquivándolo pegandole en la nuca un certero golpe

Demonios – maldijo sasuke

Sasuke basta – decia la pelirosa a punto de estallar

No me queda otra que usar todas mis fuerzas itachi – dijo sasuke activando el nivel 2 del sello

Y si mejor dejamos de pelear y nos comemos algo? – pregunto itachi con una sonrisa

CALLATE CUMPLIRE MI VENGANZA – grito sasuke nivel 2 con alas y todo abalanzándose contra itachi

Estos dos comienzan a luchar sasuke atacando itachi bloqueando pero de repente sienten una gran cantidad de chakra y todos empiezan a temblar de miedo, la pelea se detiene y se escucha una voz

SASUKEE CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO BASTAAA – dijo la pelirosa echa un demonio dando un monstruoso golpe al suelo generando un temblor ocasionando un enorme agujero en todo el patio dejando a todos los presentes entre los escombros

Pe…pero sakura – dijo naruto aterrorizado

NADA DE PEROS – dijo sakura aun echa un demonio

Arriba del techo de la mansión se posan tres siluetas

Baya llegamos tarde – se oyo una voz femenina conocida por todos

Tsunade sama le dije que no esperaramos a kakashi para venir – dijo la voz de al lado

Tiene razon si igual tenia que venir a aquí, pero como me tope con un anciano en problemas… – dijo la otra silueta

Si si si siempre tu y tus excusas – dijo la silueta del centro

Las tres siluetas bajaron del techo mostrando quienes eran

Eran tsunade, shizune y kakashi

Bueno Quiero que todos vallan al comedor se sienten y se callen, alli les explicaremos todo osino se las veran conmigo y con sakura – dijo la hokage con autoridad

Todos partieron al comedor menos sasuke que miraba con odio a su hermano

Tu tambien sasuke después de que les explique decides si lo matas o no – reprocho la hokage

Al rato después estaban naruto, sakura, sasuke, ino, shikamaru, chouji, hinata, tenten, neji, kiba, kakashi, shizune esperando que llegara la hokage

Entran a la habitación tsunade con la rubia

Bueno todos se preguntaran quien es ella – dijo la hokage – presentate

Hola mi nombre es natsumi uzumaki de la aldea de konoha tengo 21 años y estuve 16 años fuera de la aldea, como veran soy la hermana mayor de naruto – dijo la rubia muy segura

Todos – QUE! Naruto tiene hermana? – sorprendidos

Si – dijo tsunade – es una larga historia pero deben saberla – suspiro

Empezare – decia asta que sasuke la interrumpe

Y que ase itachi aquí de lo mas tranquilo y nadie dice o ase nada! – decia sasuke muy enfadado

Pff una cosa a la vez sasuke espera tu turno – dijo esta enojada

Sasuke hizo puchero y se callo para esperar

Bueno como iba contando – dijo la hokage

FLASH BACK

16 años atrás

La aldea de konoha estaba siendo atacada por el legendario zorro de nueve colas "kyubi" yondaime estaba tratando de vencerlo pero de repente aparece una pequeña y grita – papá! Vine a ayudarte – el la mira la abraza y le dice – vete a donde tu hermano y cuidalo – pero no se percata que el kyubi mueve una cola y los manda a volar a yondaime no le pasa casi nada pero la pequeña estaba inconciente y muy grave – la pagaras caro maldito zorro – dijo yondaime asiendo unos sellos

El kyubi sorprendido comienza a ser absorbido por el cuerpo de un pequeño recien nacido que había llevado un ninja

gracias por traerlo – dijo yondaime

que le pasara a su hijo con el kyubi dentro? – pregunto el ninja

no lo se en realidad no lo se – decia yondaime

jaja esto no termina aquí joven hokage espera y veras – decia el kyubi

a que te refieres maldito zorro – pregunto yondaime pero el kyubi ya estaba completamente en su pequeño hijo

yondaime lo toma y se dirige a donde estaba su hija y los abraza pero escucha una voz

señor que le hizo a mi padre? – dijo algo detrás de yondaime

este se da vuelta y ve a un pequeño zorro de nueve colas – tu…tu padre? – dijo impresionado yondaime

si mi padre el legendario kyubi que le a echo – dicho lo ultimo el zorrito que se empezó a enojar y comenzo a salir gran cantidad de chakra de su interior y tambien estaba adquiriendo gran tamaño

yondaime traga saliva pensando que iba a hacer asta que pensó mi hija no sobrevivirá a menos que… formo unos sellos y dijo – esto es por el futuro de la aldea y de mis hijos – al decir esto el pequeño kyubi que ya no era tan pequeño se va desvaneciendo y entrando al cuerpo de la niña al entrar completamente yondaime se fija que las heridas de su hija estaban recuperandose y ella despierta

papa? Que paso? – decia la niña

natsumi todo termino estan todos a salvo – se acerca y la abraza – vez a ese ninja?

Si quien es? – pregunta ella

El fue mi maestro el te explicara todo y te cuidara de ahora en adelante, el es jiraiya – dijo el 4to hokage

Pero papá y tu? Papá? Papá? Papá! – se desespero la niña y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente

Yondaime había muerto dejando a sus dos hijos huérfanos y a una aldea salvada

FIN FLASH BACK

Todos estaban sorprendidos frente a la reveladora historia de la hokage y miraban a natsumi y el parecido al sexy no jutsu de naruto

Y tu sabias esto naruto? – pregunto neji mirandolo friamente

Emm la verda es que supe ase dos dias atrás – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Que problemático… - dijo shikamaru

Para ti todo es problemático – refunfuño ino – y tu para de comer – dijo ella mirando a chouji

Hmmm no – dijo este y siguió comiendo papas

Pero por que se fue de la aldea? – pregunto tenten

Sii quiero saber – pregunto kiba emocionado

Guau guau – dijo akamaru asintiendo

Y itachi que? – pregunto sasuke friamente

Sasuke para ya te va a tocar – dijo sakura

"que pesada esta últimamente ¬¬" – pensaba sasuke

"creo que estoy siendo muy mala con el" – pensaba sakura

Bueno veran, a natsumi al ser muy pequeña y aunque tenia grandes habilidades, con el hijo del kyubi era inestable y no hubiéramos podido controlar a los kyubis juntos – dijo kakashi

Asi que yo y jiraiya hablamos con ella y con el consentimiento del tercer hokage nos la llevamos lejos de aquí para entrenarla y enseñarle a controlar a su monstruo interior – siguió la hokage

Pero yo queria estar con mi hermanito pequeño por que sabia que la gente lo iba a discriminar por tener al kyubi dentro, asi que puse una condicion que después de 16 años volveria para estar al lado de el y aquí estoy – dijo ella muy alegre abrazando a naruto

Y se supone que controlo al kyubi pero a veces da miedo cuando se levanta en la mañana – dijo itachi recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de natsumi

Y todos rieron excepto sasuke

ALGUIEN ME PODRIA EXPLICAR QUE ASE EL AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y PORQUE SIGUE VIVO! – grito sasuke dejando a todos estáticos

Ya ya ya que impaciente – dijo la hokage – shizune mi sake

Si tsunade sama – dijo shizune entregandole un vaso con sake

La hokage tomo sake y empezo a hablar – bueno esta tambien es una larga historia pero que mas da… – dicho lo ultimo suspiro

Bueno todo empezo cuando… - decia esta cuando la interrumpen

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3 La verdad de las cosas

**Hola denuevo gracias a todos los que me dejaron rewiews que siempre son los mismos y eso significa que les gusta la historia n.n o queren ver que pongo xD bueno aquí esta el 3º cap si hoy recibo 3 rewiews mas subo el 4º hoy mismo n.n**

**Shadow Noir Wing****: holaaa n.n gracias por dejarme un rewiews siempre n.n sipo que ironia lo de la neechan de naruto n.n**

**Zory****: hola gracias por tu rewiew n.n ami me gusta mucho el tuyo y que conste este es como un**** UA oki? n.n**

**okramuk****: que bueno que te guste mi historia de verda gracias pero hay mejores d otros autores podrias ver mis favorite history y echar un vistazo n.n **

**always mssb****: hola gracias por siempre dejarme rewiews que bueno que te alla gustado mi historia n.n**

**Alexis Uzumaki****: gracias que bueno que te alla gustado n.n ovio que lo seguire n.n no te preocupes **

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

Capitulo 3: La verdad de las cosas

Bueno todo empezo cuando… - decia esta cuando la interrumpen

Tsunade sama puedo seguir yo? – pregunto itachi

Bueno si quieres… - afirmo la hokage

Saben que tengo hambre voy a la cocina – dijo naruto mientras le sonaba el estomago – si al final ya me contaron esta historia – dicho lo ultimo se paro y se fue a la cocina

Es…esto yo ta…tambien tengo hambre me…mejor lo acompaño – se paro hinata y lo siguió

"par de tortolitos" penso natsumi

"que hace mi prima con ese idiota" refunfuñaba neji para si mismo

"vamos hinata tu puedes" pensaban sakura y tenten

"ese dobe sabia algo y no me conto, lo matare" esperaba sasuke a que itachi ablara

"uff menos mal mi cuñado se fue, asi no sabra cierta parte de la historia que no le contamos" suspiro itachi mas tranquilo

"hinataa noo quedate conmigo" decia kiba para sus internos

Que problemático – dijo shikamaru

Para con eso – le reprochaba ino – "si es mas lindo kiba" pensaba

Y chouji que parecia que no le importaba el tema dijo – podriamos seguir con el asunto de itachi

Y todos reaccionaron – si empieza

Bueno todo empezo cuando… – decia itachi

En la cocina…

Que me hago para comer – decia naruto – aaa ya se RAMEN! n.n – decia feliz agarrando un frasco de ramen instantaneo metiendolo al microondas

Na…naruto-kun – dijo una voz desde la puerta

Hinata que ases aquí, tienes hambre tambien? – pregunto un naruto sonrojado

Eemm… si – dijo la chica nerviosa

Quieres ramen? – pregunto el rubio

Va…vale – dijo hinata roja

Naruto tomo otro ramen instantaneo y lo puso en el microondas – bueno a esperar – dijo y se puso a esperar mirando a hinata

Había un silencio asesino en la cocina

"vamos hinata preguntale por lo de ase un rato" pensaba ella

"que no me pregunte que no me pregunte" pensaba naruto mirandola

Na…naruto "no tartamudees" que paso denante antes que apareciera itachi-san – dijo ella sin tartamudear

"mierda TT" yo…yo… te "di la verdad" te estaba besando – con lo ultimo se pusieron ambos rojos mirando para otro lado

"lo confeso lo confeso siii, soy la mujer mas feliz" pensaba ella

Na…naruto te queria decir que tu…tu… - decia ella asta que se desmayo

Naruto reacciono y la fue a atrapar para que no se pegara en la cabeza,

Hinata? Despierta – decia el rubio rojisimo

Aa? Que me paso? – despierta ella en los brazos de el poniéndose nerviosa y roja

Te desmayaste cuando me ibas a decir que yo te… - pero no alcanzo a terminar por que sintió como unos calidos labios se posaban en los de el

Hinata estaba dandole un beso de pasion y amor a naruto y este se lo respondio cuando se quedaron sin aliento se separaron se miraron y esta le dijo

Naruto te amo – dijo hinata emocionada llorando

Naruto queda impresionado por la declaracion aunque el sabia que ella sentia algo por el pero nunca penso que se lo diria

Yo tambien te amo hinata desde ase tiempo que me di cuenta que lo hacia pero estaba esperando a que tu me dijeras – decia naruto muy serenamente y alegre ahora estaba sintiendo una sensación tan hermosa que nunca había sentido, estaba tan feliz, el la amaba enserio y estaba muy feliz con lo que estaba pasando

"sii lo amo lo amo estoy super feliz, es mutuo nuestro amor es mutuo siii n.n" pensaba ella lo miro se encontro con esos ojos azules llenos de felicidad, se miraron fijamente y se volvieron a besar

Asta que sono el microondas y paro el beso – hinata esta lista la comida – dijo el rubio parandose y levantandola

Si naruto – dijo ella abrazandolo y dandole otro apasionado beso…

A comer n.n – dijeron al los dos al mismo tiempo

Devuelta en el comedor…

Bueno todo empezo cuando…

FLASH BACK

16 años atrás

Después de la batalla contra el kyubi natsumi había decidido irse y itachi que era su amigo desde la infancia se oponia

Pero natsu no te vallas no me dejes solo yo te… - decia este cuando la chica le ponia el dedo en la boca y decia

shh calla no digas nada si voy a volver – el chico asintio tristemente

pero me esperaras? – pregunto ella

si siempre lo are, estaremos juntos algun dia… - dijo el

si algun dia… - al decir esto ella se le acerca lo besa en los labios y se va corriendo

adios itachi-kun asta pronto – dijo ella desapareciendo

ADIOS – grtito el llorando aferrandose en la falda de su madre

ella sostenia al pequeño sasuke recien nacido, de pronto comenzo a llover y ella dice – vamonos a casa que nos estamos mojando aquí – y el niño asintio y entraron a la mansión uchiha

Con el pasar de los años sasuke ya tenia 7 años e itachi ya era anbu, un dia itachi estaba con su mejor amigo Shisui parados en un precipicio a las afueras de konoha cuando una sombra entre los arboles los miraba itachi se percata y con una mano empuja a Shisui para avisarle pero lo pillo mal parado y este se cae por el precipicio quedando muerto instantáneamente itachi al ver esto baja y pienza "que e echo mate a mi mejor amigo" y una voz aparece por detrás mira lo que hiciste joven uchiha este mira y se encuentra con orochimaru

Que pensaran y aran los demas cuando sepan que lo mataste – dijo este

Pe...pero si fue un accidente – dijo itachi

Tu el hijo del destacado jefe de la policia de konoha eres el asesino de tu mejor amigo y miembro del clan uchiha el respetado clan uchiha, se te viene una grande – decia orochimaru

Nooo yo no queria – dijo itachi transtornado

Y que pensara tu pequeño hermanito sobre ti ahora, el quiere ser como tu, el te admira – decia orochimaru friamente

Sa…sasuke nooo el y yo somos los unicos que no eramos iguales a los demas desgraciados del clan y ahora soy como los demas, que le preparada el futuro a mi hermano – decia itachi empezando a ser hipnotizado por orochimaru

Tienes una opcion matar a todo tu clan asi sasuke no sera igual que los demas y tendras que hacer que te odie para que siga ese camino y se haga fuerte y sea el mejor – decia orochimaru con ojos hipnoticos de serpiente

Si eso es lo que are es lo mejor – decia un itachi hipnotizado

Horas después el pequeño sasuke iba caminando por las calles encontrando a todos muertos todos los uchiha estaban muertos empieza a correr a su casa pero al llegar se encuentra con su hermano con sus ojos perdidos matando a sus padres mirandolo y este dijo – tonto hermano menor – hermano que paso? porque? Porque! – decia sasuke transtornado por lo que veía

Itachi con su sharingan empezo a mostrarle la misma imagen una y otra vez ese momento donde mataba a sus padres y decia – lo ise por ti sasuke y por mi para ser el mas fuerte y tu hermanito me tienes que matar y para conseguirlo tienes que ser fuerte me oiste? – y sasuke – que? Solo por poder lo hiciste? – itachi solo respondio – si – y luego – te digo una forma para hacerte mas fuerte que yo? - Tienes que matar a tu mejor amigo – al decir esto desaparece dejandole esas imágenes en la cabeza a sasuke repitiendose y repitiendose mientras sasuke gritaba lloraba por estar viviendo eso una y otra vez…

Fuera de la mansión uchiha estaba itachi y al lado estaba orochimaru diciendole – bien echo muchacho ahora aras lo que yo te ordene, al fin y al cabo todo esto fue obra mia desde un comienzo

aparecen tres figuras y una dice - asi que dominando mentes jóvenes para tus propios propositos eh orochimaru?

Mierda! Me pillaron – dijo sorprendido – quienes son

Que ya no nos reconoces? – se acercan y se alcanzan a ver a tsunade, jiraiya, y el 3er hokage

Esto se termina aquí orochimaru – dijo jiraiya

Jajaja es lo que tu crees es solo el comienzo – dijo orochimaru desapareciendo

Itachi despierta de estar hipnotizado y se aleja de las tres personas y mira a su alrededor encontrandose con un mar de gente muerta de su clan

Que paso? Yo ise esto? – decia sin escuchar lo que le decian

Y sasuke? – pregunto el

Adentro de la mansion se podia escuchar como sasuke sufria por el efecto del sharingan y como decia - hermano porque hiciste esto porque los mataste a todos, a mama, a papa, a nuestros amigos porqueee!! Me ases esto – y lloraba

No le digan la verda – dijo itachi

A itachi le callo una lagrima miro por ultima vez a los individuos y desaparecio nunca mas supieron y quedo como el asesino del clan uchiha…

FIN FLASH BACK

No se sabia de mi asta que apareci con akatsuki y cuando akatsuki fue derrotado yo me escape de las manos del lider que me tenia bajo hipnosis y comenze a buscar a cierta persona asta que la encontre y le explique todo lo que habia pasado con orochimaru y ella me entendio y estabamos viviendo juntos lejos de aquí entrenando, y asiendo cosas de parejas por que con natsumi somos novios – acabo de contar itachi cuando en la puerta aparece naruto

QUE!! Que ustedes son que! Que asian cosas que! – grito naruto enfadado y apunto de atacar a itachi

Pero hinata lo detiene y le dice – naruto dejalos son grandes

Y naruto se calma la abraza y le da un beso con ternura

Y todos dijeron – QUE!!! – algunos mas sorprendidos que otros

Te matare uzumaki! – grito neji furioso

Neji! Calmate – le grito tenten

Pero pero – decia neji

Pero nada – decia tenten enojada

Kiba estaba choqueado al ver a su hinata en los brazos de otro aunque sabia que iba a pasar alguna vez

Ino y sakura decian – ahh que se ven tiernos juntos

Que problematicas son las chicas – suspiro shikamaru

Que dijiste! – dijo ino mirandolo asesinamente

Emm yo nada – decia shikamaru con miedo

Chouji comia papas

Te la tenias bien guardada dobe – decia un sasuke celoso [celos de amigo

Crecen tan rapido – suspiraba natsumi

Y tu sasuke cuando me traeras una cuñada? – trataba de romper el hielo itachi con su hermano

Callate aun no te perdono por hacerme vivir una y otra vez la muerte de nuestros padres – decia sasuke friamente – y ocultarme la verdad ¬¬

Naruto y hinata estaban mas rojos que un tomate frente a todos mirando para todos lados haciéndose los locos

Hasta que alguien los interrumpio a todos – bueno ya que esta todo dicho yo me voy – dijo kakashi desapareciendo en una explosion de humo

Bueno yo y shizune tambien nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer – decia la hokage mientras se dirigia a la puerta

Ahh y por cierto naruto mañana a primera hora en mi despacho tenemos que hablar de "la mision" y dicho esto tsunade y shizune desaparecen

Y una interrogante los inunda a todos – que mision naruto?

Continuara…

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI 3º CAP SI RECIBO 3 REWIES HOY SUBO ALTIRO OTRO CAP DENUEVO GRACIAS Y DESPUES DE LEER Y DEJAR UN REWIESITO VISITEN MI FAVORITE HISTORYS HAY MUCHOS FIC MEJORES QUE SE LOS RECOMIENDO n.n ADIOS n.n**


	4. Capitulo 4 Eligiendo compañeros

**Hola lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el 4º cap gracias a los que me dejaron rewiews n.n 3 rewiews mas y subo otro cap n.n**

**Alexis Uzumaki****: hola gracias tu siempre fiel n.n lo prometido es deuda aquí te subo el 4 cap dedicao para ti n.n**

**-Sakuritah-**** : hola que bueno que te aya gustado la historia poh n.n aquí subo el 4 cap para que la sigas n.n tambien dedicao para ti **

**L.I.T**** : hola gracias pos aquí esta el cap que les prometi con cariño **

**yondaime sparrow : jajaja bueno pero igual te gusta la historia aquí la continuo **

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

Capitulo 4: Eligiendo compañeros

Ahh y por cierto naruto mañana a primera hora en mi despacho tenemos que hablar de "la mision" y dicho esto tsunade y shizune desaparecen

Y una interrogante los inunda a todos – que mision naruto?

Pues veran pronto me ire en una mision por dos meses y si la fallo nunca mas podre ir a una – dijo naruto seriamente

QUE! – todos

Como no me habías dicho – dijo natsumi enojada

Yo tampoco sabia – dijo sakura

DOBE por que no le dijiste a nadie – decia un sasuke furioso

"naruto se va dos meses noo u.u" – pensaba hinata

Es que supe hoy… y cuando iba caminando choque con hinata y la traje para aca y… - decia naruto

Y es una larga historia que no nos intereza… – dijo shikamaru – pero iras solo a la mision?

El baka de naruto solo? Jajaja tsunade estaria loca – decia kiba

Quienes te acompañaran? – pregunto ino

No lo eh decidido aun… - decia naruto

Todos – jajaja

Claro naruto va a elegir quienes van – decia un sarcástico sasuke

Es enserio – dijo un naruto muy serio tan serio que todos le creyeron

Pues hermanito quienes iremos? – decia natsumi mirandolo

No lo se… quienes quieren ir? – pregunto naruto

Todos levantaron la mano a excepción de chouji y neji pero tenten miro feo a neji y este la levanto

Itachi tu tambien? – preguntaba un sasuke sorprendido

Donde valla mi natsu ire yo – decia itachi abrazandola

Cierto – afirmaba natsumi

Chouji por que tu no vas? – preguntaba ino

Es que tengo cosas que hacer – dijo el y siguió comiendo

Que problemático… neji O.O tu vas? – le pregunto shikamaru

Me estan obligando… y tengo que vigilar a cierta persona – decia neji mirando asesinamente a naruto

"bien ire en una mision con naruto, la pasaremos genial" – pensaba hinata

Pero chicos… - decia naruto – esta mision es muy importante no la podemos fallar

No lo aremos dobe si tu eres el unico incompetente – dijo un sonriente kiba

Que dijiste? – dijo una enojada natsumi – mas respeto…

Entendido… - dijo un temeroso kiba

Bueno yo me retiro – dijo chouji que ya no tenia nada que hacer alli

Yo te sigo - dijo shikamaru

Bueno ya que todos se van yo tambien me voy – decia kiba

Yo te acompaño kiba – dijo ino captando la atención de sakura

Cuidado kiba te pueden hacer algo en el camino – dijo sakura mirando a ino

Que quieres decir frontuda! – dijo ino furiosa

Que te lo Queri puro comer cerda – decia una triunfal sakura

Ino y kiba se sonrojaron y se fueron

Bueno yo y neji nos vamos – dijo tenten tomandolo del brazo

Contigo? – pregunto neji

Si conmigo ¬¬ - dijo tenten

Vale vamos… hinata tu no vas? – pregunto neji

No yo me voy en un rato mas – dijo una sonrojada hinata

Solo quedaban sakura, sasuke, naruto, hinata, natsumi y itachi

Cariño vamos a mi habitación? – pregunto natsumi

Ya vamos – dijo itachi

Macabeo – dijo sasuke

Que? – dijo itachi activando su sharingan

Te dije maca… - decia sasuke cuando sakura le pega un codazo

Eso me dolio – dijo sasuke sobandose las costillas

No empieces plis – dijo una tierna sakura

Ya… - decia sasuke

Ahora quien es macabeo – dijo naruto riendo

Naruto vamos a tu pieza – dijo hinata arrastrandolo

Pero hinata – decia un sorprendido naruto

Pero nada, acaso no quieres ir – decia hinata

"que te pasa hinata?" - pensaba ella

"me sorprende como es ahora, pero me encanta" – pensaba alegremente naruto

Hacen linda pareja cierto sasuke-kun – le decia sakura

Ahora que lo pienso… - dijo sasuke

"vamos sakura preguntale" – pensaba sakura

"que hago ahora" – sasuke

Sasuke… - decia sakura

Que? – decia sasuke tragando saliva

Ya que descubriste que tu hermano es bueno supongo que ya no hay mas venganza… - decia sakura

Creo que no…porque la pregunta – preguntaba sasuke

No por nada – decia una nerviosa sakura

Bueno yo me voy – se para sakura empieza a caminar algo desorientada y se cae en el agujero que hizo en el patio

Sakura te caiste? – decia sasuke sarcásticamente riendose

¬¬ que preguntas son esas – dijo sakura

Sasuke estaba parado en la orilla del gran agujero y este se derrumba cayendo el tambien en el

Sasuke te caiste? – decia sakura mientras se reia

Jaja que chistosa ¬¬ - dijo un sasuke enfadado

Sakura comienza a escalar el agujero resbalándose callendo arriba del uchiha quedando cara a cara con el

Gracias por amortiguar mi caida – decia sakura

Fue pura suerte – dijo sasuke

Se quedaron mirando fijamente un buen rato

"que es esto que estoy sintiendo" pensaba sasuke "me estare enamorando?"

"si es mas guapo, si seguimos asi no podre contenerme mas" – penso sakura

"no puedo contenerme, tengo que acerlo" penso sasuke

"que hago pienza en otra cosa aver… Uno, dos, tres…" pensaba sakura cuando fue interrumpida por sasuke

Alli estaban los dos en medio de un crater en el patio de la mansión uzumaki, sasuke y sakura besandose apasionadamente dos personas un mismo sentimiento

En la ventana de la mansión estaban naruto y hinata mirando la escenita

Por fin sasuke se decidio, estaba empezando pensar que era gay – decia un sonriente naruto

Jaja como dices eso de tu amigo – dijo hinata riendo

Pero es que era como rarito – decia naruto que quedo mirando fijamente a hinata

Hinata te amo – decia naruto mientras la abraza con fuerza como si ese fuera el ultimo

Naruto me ases tan feliz – decia hinata y comenzaron a besarse pero naruto interrumpe

Ups me llama la naturaleza – dice este corriendo al baño

Jaja que eres – dijo una alegre hinata

Naruto sale del baño se dirije donde hinata que estaba en la ventana, la abraza y le besa el cuello

Ya se fueron – decia hinata – ya es de noche mejor me voy

Esta se dio vuelta beso a naruto y se dirigia a irse pero el rubio le sostiene la mano

Quedate conmigo porfa – dijo naruto mirandola con ternura

Pero… - decia ella

Hazlo por mi ya? – dijo naruto con cara tierna[ a lo gato con botas en shrek 2

Ya bueno – dijo hinata "me ire a conseguir un pijama donde natsumi-san"

naruto se había ido al baño a cambiarse ropa

Al rato después sale este con unos boxer naranjos y una polera negra pero al no ver a su chica penso que lo había dejado solo

Se acuesta bajo las sabanas pero siente algo debajo de ellas y ve asomarse a su amada

Hola amor – decia hinata

Hola pense que te habías ido… y ese pijama? – pregunto naruto

Se lo pedi a tu hermana como me queda – pregunta ella destapandose entera

Te vez hermosa… como siempre – dice esto y la vuelve a tapar

Te amo naruto – dijo una tierna hinata

Naruto la abrazo y la beso con mucho amor

"que pasara ahora" – pensaba hinata

"no quiero que piense mal de mi" –penso naruto

"no creo estar preparada" – pensaba hinata

"la amo y es muy luego para hacer esas cosas" penso naruto "por ahora"

Se miraron fijamente asta que naruto dijo – hinata te amo…

"no estoy preparada, naruto se suave conmigo" – pensaba hinata

Hinata te amo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras y pienso que es muy luego para hacer algo tambien, cuando tu estes lista y segura pasara – dijo naruto

Gracias naruto – dijo hinata mas aliviada besandolo

Pero… te queria preguntar – decia naruto

"si soy virgen" – penso hinata

Hinata tu… quieres ser mi novia? – dijo naruto

Hinata quedo en chock nunca penso que llegaria ese momento ella todavía pensaba que era un capricho de naruto lo que estaba pasando…

Continuara…

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI 4º CAP SI RECIBO 3 REWIES HOY SUBO ALTIRO OTRO CAP DENUEVO GRACIAS Y DESPUES DE LEER Y DEJAR UN REWIESITO VISITEN MI FAVORITE HISTORYS HAY MUCHOS FIC MEJORES QUE SE LOS RECOMIENDO n.n ADIOS n.n**


	5. Capitulo 5 pasion y exploracion

**Hola denueo este es el 3er cap que subo hoy y el ultimo que tenia listo xD bueno después de este no subire asta el domingo otro pero les pedire un favor si les gusta la historia denme ideas muchas ideas para la mision ya? Yo tengo artas ideas locas pero tambien quiero mas ideas n.n gracias a los que me dejan rewiews y los que me apoyan n.n de verdad gracias n.n**

**okramuk****: gracias por las palabras de apoyo enserio n.n que bueno que te guste la historia n.n ami tambien me gustaria ver esa escena en el manga y imaginatelo en la serie O.O seria muy genial**

**L.I.T****: gracias n.n bueno me doy cuenta que te gusta el sasuxsaku hmmm aquí en este cap hay arto n.n y para mas adelante abra mas n.n**

**Alexis Uzumaki****: hola gracias por tus rewiews n.n me gusta mucho el entuciasmo tuyo y de varios mas que leen mi fic por la trama por la historia por el sentimiento n.n que bueno que te guste n.n**

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

Capitulo 5: pasion y exploracion

Hinata tu… quieres ser mi novia? – dijo naruto

Hinata quedo en chock nunca penso que llegaria ese momento ella todavía pensaba que era un capricho de naruto lo que estaba pasando

Pero ver a naruto tan serio hinata se dio cuenta que todo era verdad no era un capricho

"siiii soy feliz, el me ama yo lo amo, siempre juntos siii" - pensaba hinata

"porque se demora tanto en responder u.u me va a decir que no u.u" - penso naruto

"lo are sufrir un ratito" - se rio maliciosamente

"no debi creer que seria tan bueno… yo no me la meresco u.u" penso un triste naruto

Se miraron fijamente hasta que hinata se dio vuelta dandole la espalda a un confundido naruto

Buenas noches naruto – dijo hinata

"QUE! Lo sabia no podia ser tan bueno" – penso naruto

Buenas noches hinata… T.T – se oyo la triste voz de naruto

Naruto se dio vuelta pensaba que había pasado, que hizo mal porque su amada reacciono asi, ya se había quedado dormido no queria sufrir mas por esa noche hasta que algo interrumpio su forzado sueño sintio como alguien lo abrazaba y le susurraba en el oido

Te amo naruto… y si quiero ser tu novia – le susurraba hinata

A naruto se le ilumino su mundo denuevo estaba realmente feliz por ese momento se giro quedando cara a cara con ella se miraron

Gracias – dijo un naruto mas feliz que nunca

Hinata solo lo beso, besos por aquí besos por aya se movían para todos lados mientras se besaban como si fuera el ultimo con tanta pasion

Hasta que quedaron agotados de tanto amor

Y hinata dijo – gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Naruto sonrio – gracias a ti por quererme y entregarme todo el amor que siempre e querido

Se miraron se besaron y abrazados cayeron dormidos

En la habitación de al lado…

Hasta que terminaron el boche – decia un itachi sonriente

Mi hermanito crece tan rapido – suspiraba natsumi

Ven conmigo a la cama amor – decia itachi

No – dijo natsumi sacandole la lengua yendo al baño

Que mala u.u – dijo itachi

Pero de repente salta una sombra arriba de la cama abalanzándose a itachi

Quien eres! Que me estas asiendo – dijo itachi

Shh no despiertes a los demas – decia una coqueta natsumi

Si me pones en esa situación – dijo itachi

Itachi los tapo con las sabanas mientras ellos debajo se besaban se abrazaban se tocaban y se sacaban la ropa

Te amo natsumi – dijo un itachi debajo de las sabanas

Yo tambien – decia natsumi

Ahora se oian murmullos, gemidos

Debajo de las sabanas estaban dos enamorados que se habían unido y ahora formaban uno solo tanta pasion tanto amor que se despendia debajo de las sabanas

En la mansión uchiha…

Estaban dos personas besandose queriendo ser una

No quiero que me dejes nunca – decia la pelirosa

Siempre estare a tu lado – dijo sasuke besandole el cuello

"siempre desee este momento soy la mujer mas feliz" - pensaba sakura

Quedate a dormir conmigo hoy – decia sasuke

Sakura quedo en chock - "ella siendo invitada a dormir por sasuke?" se sentia mas feliz todavía

Bueno – fue lo unico que pudo decir sakura

Sasuke la levanta en brazos y se la lleva para su habitación la deja en la cama se siguen besando con pasion y lujuria

Altiro vengo tengo que ir al tocador – dijo sakura

Entrando al baño

"siii soy feliz soy feliz" celebraba una sakura dentro del baño

Hmp bueno me sacare la ropa – decia sasuke

"como voy a dormir? Con que ropa O.O" pensaba sakura hasta que recordo que su casa no estaba tan lejos entonces salio por la ventana

Que se demora u.u – dijo sasuke acostado en la cama sin polera con un boxer plomo puesto

De repente se abre la puerta del baño saliendo sakura con un hermoso pijama rosa todo sexy

Sasuke quedo sorprendido "de donde lo saco? Pero que linda se ve"

Ella se acerca a sasuke y dice – y como me veo?

Hermosa – dijo este atrayendola hacia el para besarla

Ella estaba tirada encima de sasuke en la cama mientras se abrazaban y besaban se sentia como el sentimiento mutuo de no querer separarse nunca mas los inundaba

"si de verdad estoy enamorado" – pensaba sasuke mientras la besaba

Te amo – dijo la pelirosa tiernamente

Yo tambien sakura – al decir esto se besaron y siguieron asi un buen rato

Hasta que calleron dormidos mucha emocion por un dia…

En la mansión uzumaki…

Ya había salido el sol en konoha, era de mañana en konoha

QUEEE! Me quede dormido – decia naruto levantandose para ir al baño

Hola naruto-kun – dijo una tierna hinata recien despertando

Hola amor – dijo naruto

por que tanta prisa? – le pregunta hinata

es que tengo que ir donde la hokage por la mision – dijo naruto pensando en algo "le pregunto si quiere bañarse conmigo?"

te puedo acompañar? – pregunto hinata

claro, pero tenemos que irnos luego – dijo naruto

ya bañate yo entro después – decia hinata

yo pensaba que podríamos ahorrar tiempo y agua – decia naruto – bañandonos juntos…

hinata se sonrojo entera – "me esta invitando a bañarme con el que le digo"

claro – dijo hinata sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por los impulsos

ambos se dirijieron al baño hinata estaba nerviosa se le notaba

no tienes que quedar desnuda bañate con el pijama de mi hermana no te preocupes – dijo naruto

gracias – dijo hinata aliviada

pero a naruto no le importaba por que sabia que ese pijama mojado se traslucia entero [nada tonto el cabro tampoco xD

hinata entro a la ducha y luego entra un naruto como dios lo trajo al mundo, hinata se sonrojo entera pero no pudo evitar mirar para abajo, al aserlo noto el sello del kyubi que ella sabia que estaba adentro y sin pensarlo se aserco a naruto y se lo acaricio, naruto al sentir la caricia de su amada se acerco para besarla pero al moverse a hinata se le cae la mano encontrandose con algo…

"que es esto?" – pensaba hinata explorando con la mano [que inocente xD

Naruto se sonrojo entero no sabia que aser

"que onda porque me lo esta tocando sabra lo que es? Es inocente mi niña" - penso naruto

Le tomo la mano para que no siguiera explorando y la beso luego echo a andar el agua y se lavaron

"Como pensaba se le ve todo" – pensaba naruto mirándola maliciosamente

"que es lo que estaba tocando O.O?" pensaba hinata

Naruto que era eso tan… - decia hinata pero no pudo terminar porque naruto sello sus labios con un beso

Era… el orgullo uzumaki… - dijo naruto nervioso por la reaccion que tendria ella

Aaa el orgullo – dijo hinata "el orgullo? Aaa se refiere…"

"QUEEEE! No puede ser que yo le aya tocado eso" – penso hinata poniendose roja

Ambos se miraron y rieron

Bueno ya estamos limpios cierto? – dijo naruto

Si – dijo una hinata aun sonrojada

"que pensara naruto de mi" penso hinata

Naruto salio de la ducha se lavo los dientes mientras ella seguia dentro de la ducha perdida en sus pensamientos

amor eres muy inocente y linda por eso me gustas tanto – dijo naruto saliendo del baño

hinata se sonrojo ante las palabras del rubio

"yo inocente? Ya se las vera" – reia maliciosamente hinata

Salio del baño ya cambiada, estaban los dos listos bajaron a tomar desayuno

En la cocina se encontraron con natsumi y itachi muy acaramelados besandose

Naruto tocio – cof cof

Ambos se separaron al ver a los que habían entrado

Hola cuñado… - dijo itachi

Hola hinata te ves muy contenta hoy – dijo natsumi

Hai - dijeron ambos felices

Tuviste buena noche – dijo itachi mirando maliciosamente a naruto

Mejor no hables que me costo dormir con el ruido que tenian ustedes – dijo secamente naruto

Natsumi y itachi se sonrojaron

"que malo es naruto" penso hinata

Y chicos que hay de desayuno – pregunto hinata rompiendo el hielo

Natsumi miro a naruto maliciosamente

Y itachi dijo – adivina… -.-

Ambos rubios dijeron a coro – RAMEN!

A hinata y a itachi les callo una gota de sudor por el parecido de naruto con natsumi

Jajaja se nota que son hermanos – rio hinata

Es que son uzumakis dijo una voz por la ventana

Todos miraron hacia la ventana para encontrarse con kakashi

Hola kakashi-sensei – dijo naruto y hinata a coro

Buena kakashi quieres tomar desayuno – dijo itachi

Si come con nosotros hay arto ramen esta recien preparado – decia mientras servia

Bueno pero sirveme un café nomas – dijo kakashi sentándose

Kakashi-sensei como es eso de el ramen y los uzumakis – pregunto sakura

Que havia llegado recien tomada de la mano con sasuke

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlos juntos

Hola sasuke – dijo natsumi – quieren tomar desayuno?

Claro – dijeron ambos

Hola hermanito – dijo itachi – que linda es mi cuñada n.n

Ambos se sonrojaron

Y se formo un silencio

Y kakashi como es eso del ramen y los uzumakis – pregunta sasuke para romper el hielo

Jaja ya pues les contare – decia kakashi

Cuando yo estaba bajo la tutela de kaseiyo uzumaki mas conocido como yondaime siempre después de una mision nos premiaba invitandonos a almorzar ramen a ichiraku o siempre que lo nesecitabamos lo íbamos a buscar alli siempre estaba alli comiendo ramen, creo que el gusto de su padre se heredo a sus hijos – decia mientras los veia comer

Todos los demas estaban con una gotita en la cabeza al escuchar esa historia

Cuando todos terminaron de comer naruto y hinata se pararon

Bueno tenemos que ir donde la vieja – dijo naruto

Adios – dijeron todos

Naruto y hinata salieron de la mansión y se dirigian a la torre del hokage

Iban abrazados muy tranquilamente conversando

Hasta que sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra atrás

Se dieron vuelta y al ver quien era les dio un escalofrió

SUELTALA MALDITO ZORRO – dijo este…

Continuara…

**SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTE CAP ES PORQUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA CIERTO? QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE n.n GRACIAS POR LEERLA n.n SI QUIERES LEER MAS CAP TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR ASTA EL DOMINGO QUE SUBIRE UNO O MAS CAP RECIEN ECHOS n.n YA? POR MIENTRAS NO ESTARIA MAL QUE ME DEJARAS UN REWIEWSITO CON IDEAS PARA LOS SGTES CAP n.n EJ: PAREJAS, COSAS QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN LA MISION n.n QUERO OPINIONES DE LA HISTORIA ASTA AHORA Y TAMBIEN QUERO IDEAS ES BIEN FACIL ME DEJAS UN REWIEW CON LO QUE ME QUERAI DECIR YA? GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO ADIOS…**


	6. Capitulo 6 Peleando con el suegro

**Holaaa aquí estoy subiendo el sexto capitulo espero que les guste n.n se usaran palabras fuertes hacia cierto personaje sorry si les molesta u.u **

**Respuestas a los rewiews dejados n.n**

**L.I.T****: que bien que te alla gustado n.n mas adelante en otros cap se viene mas sasusaku esperalos n.n**

**Alexis Uzumaki****: gracias, que bien que te alla gustado el cap n.n**

**yondaime sparrow****: buena idea n.n ya lo estaba pensando creo que eso are n.n gracias por tu rewiew**

**always mssb****: holaa gracias por tu apoyo y tus 3 rewiews segios n.n que bueno que te guste**

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

Capitulo 6: Peleando con el suegro

Naruto y hinata salieron de la mansión y se dirigian a la torre del hokage

Iban abrazados muy tranquilamente conversando

Hasta que sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra atrás

Se dieron vuelta y al ver quien era les dio un escalofrió

SUELTALA MALDITO ZORRO – dijo este…

Naruto y hinata miraron fijamente a este – "mierda que asemos" pensaban

HINATA ALEJATE DE ESE MONSTRUO – grito este señor…

Pe…pero pa…papa – dijo una sorprendida y nerviosa hinata

NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO! – grito naruto enfadado

A NO? Y QUE PASO ASE 16 AÑOS? QUE TIENES DENTRO? UN GATITO SERA POS… ¬¬ - dijo sarcásticamente hiashi

ESO ES EL PASADO NO FUE MI CULPA Y AGRADECE QUE AHORA KONOHA ESTA EN PAZ… GRACIAS AMI…Y TU QUE ISISTE? NADA – dijo un triunfal naruto

Hinata estaba anonadada – "esto se esta poniendo feo, que hago"

QUE DIJISTE MALDITO ENJENDRO – dijo un hiashi furioso abalanzándose sobre naruto listo para darle un combo

Cuando el puño de hiashi toco cuerpo naruto y hiashi quedaron en shock al ver que le habia pegado a hinata y esta cae al suelo, en verdad iba con mucha fuerza incluso a naruto le hubiera dolido

Te pasa por estupida hinata – dijo un serio hiashi – esto es tu culpa engendro

Naruto solo repetia – hinata, hinata, hinata… - con la mirada perdida

Hiashi aprovecha y le da un golpe igual de potente que el anterior, pero naruto ni se inmuto no se movio ningun centímetro

Mierda – decia hiashi – tendre que usar…

Hiashi activa el Byakugan y dice – preparate **Juuken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou [**Círculo Celestial, 64 golpes divinos

Hiashi termina con el ataque pero se sorprende al ver que naruto seguía de pie

Que mierda – dijo hiashi

Naruto reacciona al sentir que hinata se movia y ve como ella tocia y derramaba un poco de sangre al ver esto naruto mira a hiashi y dice – es tu hija mira lo que hiciste

Ella se lo busco, es una estupida – dijo hiashi

Al escuchar eso naruto lo miro cuando hiashi comenzo a notar un cambio en los ojos del rubio, unos colmillos que le estaban saliendo y una gran cantidad de chakra rojo demoniaco y como el chakra formaba una silueta de zorro a su alrededor

Mal echo hyuga estupido has hecho que el despertara mi poder… te compadesco – decia naruto poseido por el kyubi

Que estas diciendo… te volviste loco niño estupido – dice hiashi

Que? Acaso no sabes con quien estas ablando ahora? Mal hyuga mal… - decia el kyubi

Que te crees maldito – dijo este abalanzándose contra el

Naruto lo esquiva con facilidad y dice – no no no hyuga nunca podras vencerme – le proporciona una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar asta un muro dejando una grieta

Tuuu maldito zor… - iba a decir hiashi cuando aparece naruto lo levanta y lo manda a volar

Que mierda – dijo hiashi

Cuida tu vocabulario hyuga – dice naruto apareciendo por arriba dandole un puñetazo provocando que hiashi cayera como bala y quedara incrustado en el cemento

Y ahora el golpe final… - dijo naruto con una mirada asesina

Hinata estaba viendo todo el espectáculo no sabia que hacer

Hiashi pensaba – "este es mi fin, maldito hijo de #$"

Naruto levanta a hiashi y lo mira fijamente naruto sonrie maliciosamente y comienza a arrastrarlo donde hinata

Hinata al ver el aspecto de naruto se tranquiliza pero disimula

Hiashi estaba trastornado esperando lo peor asta cuando escucho

Listo hyuga ahora pidele perdon antes de que yo te… tu sabes… - dijo naruto disimulando ser el kyubi

Hiashi se soprende y mira a su hija la ve horrorizada – hinata hija perdoname se que no debi pero cuesta eres la sucesora del clan y tu no deberias… perdoname por no entenderte y adios – termino de decir hiashi mientras esperaba el golpe final

Que lindas palabras suegro – escucho hiashi que le decia naruto mientras lo ponia de pie

Hinata no paraba de reirse

Que pasa aca? – pregunto un confundido hiashi

Aver como explicarlo cortamente – dijo naruto – pues cuando vi a hinata votar sangre el kyubi me poseyó por la rabia que me provoco pos pero cuando ya estaba transformado tome el control y decidi darle una leccion… - dijo naruto alejandose de el y levantando a hinata en brazos

Que te crees niñato ¬¬ - dijo furioso hiashi

Cuidado hiashi no use ninguna pisca del poder del kyubi para tu información y eso que me cerraste todos los puntos de chakra o no? – dijo un triunfal naruto

Hiashi quedo en shock

Bueno suegro nos vamos donde tsunade – dijo naruto comenzando a caminar con hinata en brazos

Como que suegro? – dijo un hiashi confundido

Naruto se dio vuelta y hinata dijo – papa te presento a mi novio n.n – dicho lo ultimo desaparecen en una nube de humo

Hiashi quedo en shock…

Una nube de humo de dispersa fuera de la torre del hokage apareciendo naruto con hinata riendo

Jajaja viste la cara de mi papa cuando supo – decia hinata alegremente

Jajaja siii falto una foto – decia naruto

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de tsunade

Hasta que llegamos – dijo hinata

Si… me va a llegar u.u mejor entro solo… - decia naruto

Noo por mi culpa llegamos tarde… si no fuera por mi padre… - decia hinata

PUEDEN ENTRAR DE UNA VEZ! – se escucho la voz de tsunade desde adentro

Los chicos entraron…

Hola tsunade-sama – dijo hinata

Hola vie…- iba a decir naruto cuando tsunade lo miro asesinamente esperando que terminara la palabra para matarlo

Como decia hola vieja amiga n.n – dijo naruto seguro

"menos mal n.n" – penso hinata

Tsunade lo sentimos nos demoramos porque… - iba a decir naruto cuando la hokage lo interrumpe

Ya ya ya si se lo que paso lo vi todo – decia la hokage – bien echo naruto n.n

"Uff menos mal" – penso naruto

Bueno naruto cambiando el tema – decia tsunade – sobre la mision tienes claro quienes iran?

Si… - dijo naruto

A que bien bueno tendran que ir a la cuidad hokaydo que queda cerca de la aldea de la luna –dijo ella

Pero donde queda eso? – pregunto naruto

Me soprende que no escucharas nunca de la famosa cuidad del mejor ramen del mundo – dijo la hokage

Quee!! El mejor ramen O.O cuando partiremos? – dijo un naruto emocionado

A hinata y shizune se les formo una gotita de sudor en la cabeza por la reaccion

Jajaja que entusiasmado estas n.n – decia la hokage

Pero tsunade-sama estoy segura que ninguno de los que iremos sabe donde queda esa cuidad – hablo hinata después de mucho rato

Eso es verdad – asintio naruto

Es que iran acompañados por dos ninjas de otra aldea que quisieron unirse a la mision y ellos saben el camino… - dijo tsunade

Quienes? – preguntaron hinata y naruto

Shizune diles que entren… - dijo la hokage

ok tsunade-sama – dijo shizune acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola

entren por favor – dijo shizune

gracias – dijeron los dos ninjas… entrando al despacho

continuara…

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAP n.n**

**YA AVER A LOS 4 REWIEWS RECIBIDOS SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAP YA?**


	7. Capitulo 7 El cuartel

**Hola denuevo aquí dejo un bonus track xD les dejo el cap 7 y seguido el 8 n.n ****porque ahora me vere mas apretado de tiempo porque entro a clases u.u **

**okramuk****: hola gracias por siempre leer mi humilde fic n.n que bueno que te guste n.n muy buena idea la tuya n.n la verdad no tengo mayor conocimiento u.u pero ahora me puse en campaña para informarme mas n.n para entregarles un fic mas parecido a la historia y no tan descabellado xD n.n y si ahora naruto y gaara y sasuke pueden controlar sus transformaciones n.n**

**yondaime sparrow****: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pues en realidad este fic deberia decir general/romance/humor pero no se porque no puedo poner los 3 u.u pero mi idea principal es que tenga de todo un poco y saque risas a ustedes los que leen n.n porque yo escribiendolo me rio caleta n.n**

**Shadow Noir Wing****: que bueno que te guste el fic n.n, sip en un fic todo puede pasar asi que preparense n.n… a y oye yo soy chico n.n **

**L.I.T****: ahora sabras quienes son n.n gracias por tu rewiew n.n**

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

Capitulo 7: El cuartel?

Shizune diles que entren… - dijo la hokage

ok tsunade-sama – dijo shizune acercandose a la puerta abriendola

entren por favor – dijo shizune

gracias – dijeron los dos ninjas… entrando al despacho

que sorpresa viejo amigo – dijo naruto

claro tanto tiempo que no se nada de ti – dijo este

hola hinata – dijo este

hola… disculpa como te digo? – pregunto hinata sin pelos en la lengua[xD

para ti gaa-kun – dijo coquetamente gaara

jajaja compréndanlo cuando shukaku volvio a su cuerpo gaara y el no son los mismos – dijo temari

y a mi no me saludan u.u – decia temari

hoolaaa – dijo naruto alegremente

hola – saludo hinata

asi que nos iremos de mision juntos gaa-kun – dijo lo ultimo en tono bromista

jajaja sii n.n – dijo gaa-kun

bueno ya que esta todo dicho se pueden retirar – dijo tsunade

aaa pero antes… naruto mañana se tienen que ir lo mas temprano posible – dicho esto los 4 jovenes se fueron

iban conversando por las calles de konoha sobre la vida, alli naruto les cuenta que estaba con hinata el amor de su vida mientras hinata estaba roja por las palabras de naruto

emm… naruto y shikamaru? – pregunto temari

esta bien lo quieres ir a ver? – pregunto este

bueno ya que insistes – dijo temari

jajaja claro mira sigue ese camino y es la decima casa… - pero la rubia ya habia desaparecido

naruto yo tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas para mañana – dijo hinata

bueno – dice naruto que luego la abraza y le da un calido beso

bueno chicos adios n.n – se despidio hinata y esta desaparece en una nube de humo

hacen linda pareja – dijo gaa-kun

gracias n.n –dijo alegremente el rubio

vamos a avisarle a los demas que mañana partimos en la mañana – propuso gaa-kun

buena idea pero sigueme – dijo naruto

comenzaron a caminar asta llegar a un arbol grande con una casa pequeña encima

que asemos aquí – pregunta gaa-kun

pues gaa-kun les avisaremos a todos – dijo naruto sonriente

gaa-kun no entendia nada, subieron a la casa al abrir la puerta todo era diferente a como se veia por fuera, gaa-kun asta salio y entro denuevo por que no se la podia creer…por fuera no se veia mas grande de dos metros pero por dentro era una verdadera mansión…

bueno te dare un pequeño recorrido esta es la sala de recibimiento aquí empieza la travesía… sigueme – decia naruto

gaa-kun solo afirmaba sorprendido y lo seguia

bueno esta es la primera habitación la de juegos – dijo naruto

abrio la puerta y gaa-kun se sorprendio por lo que veia un televisor plasma de ochenta pulgadas, una nintendo wii, un xbox 360 un playstation 2 y 3, una mesa de pool, cascos de realidad virtual entre varias cosas mas

yo quiero jugar – dijo un emocionado gaara

naruto le cierra la puerta – después amigo sigamos con el recorrido

noo u.u yo quiero jugar!! – decia un gaara siendo arrastrado por naruto

bueno esta es la segunda habitación la de los PCs – dijo naruto

abrio la puerta y gaara quedo sorprendido en frente havian alrededor de 50 PCs la iluminación de la habitación era de un azul fluorescente gaara se sento en el mas cercano mientras abria su msn

naruto le decia datos de los PCs – bueno estos PCs tienen la mas alta tecnología en computación tienen 5 GB de memoria ram, 1000GB de memoria en el disco, una tarjeta de video de 5 GB tambien, como veras sus pantallas son lcd de 25 pulgadas, tienen los mejores juegos que existen para PC y tienen 50 diferentes formas para chatiar, tambien toda la musica que te puedes imaginar y películas tambien…

pucha no esta conectada u.u – dijo triste gaara

ya vamonos – dijo naruto volviendolo a arrastrar

pucha queria ver mis rewiews u.u – alego gaara

bueno esta es la habitación de películas – dijo naruto

naruto abrio la puerta y gaara quedo impresionado en frente tenia una verdadera sala de cine y bastante grande se sento en un asiento

que comodo – dijo gaara

si son muy comodos n.n tenemos los ultimos estrenos los simpsons, harry potter 6, transformer, los 4 fantasticos – decia naruto

pero gaara se habia quedado en... – los simpsons o.o – decia mientras babeaba

luego la vez sigamos con el recorrido – dijo naruto mientras lo… adivinen xD

naruto sabes… - dijo gaara enojado

dime? – dijo naruto mientras lo arrastraba

te odio – dijo gaara enojado

jajaja que eres niño chico – decia naruto riendose

bueno esta habitación es la… - decia naruto pero gaara ya habia entrado emocionado

es la lavanderia – termino naruto mientras gaara estaba en el suelo - por que ami u.u

bueno gaara creo que te quieres quedar aquí cierto? – pregunto naruto

no vamonos nomas… pero arrastrame – dijo lo ultimo alegremente como niño chico

jajaja bueno – dijo naruto

bueno esta es la habitación de los baños termales – dijo naruto

abrio la puerta y gaara vio como un hermoso paisaje lo deslumbraba de tanta paz pero naruto cerro la puerta altiro - se nos hizo tarde tenemos que avisarles a los demas

naruto que es este lugar? – pregunto gaara

pues es el cuartel general del grupo de amigos que tenemos… donde tu eres bienvenido al igual que tus hermanos n.n – dijo naruto

porque nunca nos dijeron? – refunfuño gaara

es que se me olvido u.u – afirmo naruto

naruto… - dijo gaara

que? – pregunto naruto

te odio – dijo gaara

denuevo con lo mismo jajaja – reia naruto

es la verdad u.u – dijo gaara

ya ohh… vamos a esa habitación de alla para avisarles – dijo naruto dirigiendose ambos a la habitación

entraron y era una habitación simple con una especie de computadora grande y un asiento, naruto se sento y comenzo a oprimir botones y hablo por el micrófono…

chicos mañana a primera hora en las puertas de konoha – dijo naruto – repito mañana…

listo? – pregunto gaara

si – respondio naruto

vamos a ver los simpsons – dijo feliz gaara

no podemos tenemos que irnos a la mansión rapido – dijo naruto mientras arrastraba a gaara hacia una habitación

que hay aquí? – pregunta gaara

vamos entremos – dijo naruto

ambos entraron…

esto es un ascensor? – pregunto gaara

si – dijo naruto apretando un boton que decia MU

que es MU? – pregunto gaara

jajaja Mansión Uzumaki – respondio naruto riendose de gaara

naruto… – dijo gaara seriamente

que? – pregunto naruto curioso

Continuara…

**GRACIAS POR LEER n.n LEE ALTIRO EL SIGUIENTE CAP n.n Y DEPUES ME DEJAS UN REWIEW POR CADA UNO YA? PLIS GRACIAS n.n**


	8. Capitulo 8 Consolando a un amigo

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap siguiente alrito n.n háganme el favor de poner dos rewiews uno por el anterior y uno por este ya? Pliss **

**ESTE FIC LO CREE CON IDEAS SACADAS DE MUCHOS FIC QUE E LEIDO POR ESO TIENE SEMEJANSAS CON VARIOS Y DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON EN ASERLO ZENKYU n.n **

**NOTA: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de ese señor tan rico que se llama Kishimoto, especialista en crear malos buenísimos y carismáticos y después matarlos de la manera más tonta XD. Un genio, a fin de cuentas. Yo le tomo prestados a sus super personajes para crear una versión alternativa a su obra para todo aquel que quiera, sin por ello recibir ininguna compensación económica.**

Capitulo 8: consolando a un amigo

esto es un ascensor? – pregunto gaara

si – dijo naruto apretando un boton que decia MU

que es MU? – pregunto gaara

jajaja Mansión Uzumaki – respondio naruto riendose de gaara

naruto… – dijo gaara seriamente

que? – pregunto naruto curioso

te odio – dijo gaara

jaja siges con lo mismo – rio naruto

oye es enserio ¬¬ - dijo gaara

ya ya si claro… - dijo naruto

oye tengo algo que contarte… - dijo un pensativo gaara

te odio – se mufo naruto

no no es eso… - dijo gaara serio

entonces que? – pregunto naruto

pues mira, llevo 6 meses chateando con una chica, que asta el dia de hoy no e podido conocerla en persona… y yo la amo u.u suena raro venir de el kazekage y tambien en la situcion pero es verda u.u… el asunto que ella me a echo sufrir mucho, asta mas que cuando era niño u.u imaginate… pero aun asi la amo y cada dia que chateo con ella la amo mas u.u – decia gaara asta que se quedo en silencio

gaara yo nunca pense que tu… - decia naruto cuando vio que a su amigo le comenzaron a caer lagrimas, el rubio lo abraza – calma yo te estare aquí cuando me nesecites… llorar hace bien… - termino naruto

hubo mucho rato de silencio asta que gaara dijo – gracias amigo n.n – aun lloroso

y no han pensado juntarse? – pregunta naruto

siii pero siempre fracasa – respondio triste gaara

aps u.u – dijo naruto triste por su amigo

ayer en la noche hubo una fiesta en la academia y ella me dijo que fuera…pero yo le di mis motivos porque no queria ir… - decia gaara – el asunto que fue y vio a un ninja parecido a mi con mi mismo nombre O.O? y pensando que era yo bailo toda la noche con el y la pasaron de lo mas bien… y ella hoy me preguntaba si era yo y yo noo si yo no fui… y me conto todo lo que habia pasado lo bien que lo habia pasado y yo… u.u me siento mal intuyo que cuando nos juntemos voy a ser tan poca cosa u.u que la voy a decepcionar u.u – termino de decir un triste gaara

pucha gaara – dijo naruto volviendolo a abrazar

naruto si supieras lo que siento ahora u.u – decia gaara

gaara u.u – decia naruto

imaginate tu sufrimiento cuando niño cien veces mas doloroso u.u – dijo gaara – no se lo deseo a nadie u.u

enserio tan asi? – pregunto naruto

sii u.u – dijo gaara

ella no vale la pena amigo – dijo naruto

si la vale… es que yo no la meresco… - decia gaara

amigo ten fe… - dijo naruto

si la tengo… pero cuesta mantenerla estable u.u – dijo gaara

vamos a otro lado mejor – dijo naruto oprimiendo otro boton

que es bar? – pregunto gaara

la palabra lo dice jajaja – rio naruto

aps… - dijo gaara

jaja que tonto n.n – dijo naruto

naruto u.u – dijo gaara

te quiero amigo u.u – dijo un triste gaara

yo tambien pero sube el animo – dijo naruto

"siempre lo hago pero cuesta u.u" - penso gaara

"Humano tonto" – dijo shukaku

"no empieses ¬¬" - dijo gaara

"pero si tiene razon" – dijo el kyubi

"no te metas tu" – dijo naruto

"naruto?" – se impresiono gaara

"Hola n.n" – dijo naruto

"Pero como?" – pregunto gaara

"tenemos una conexión desde que salve tu vida después de que te sacaran a shukaku, a corta distancia claro…" – dijo naruto

"holaa zorro tanto tiempo" - dijo shukaku

"no te veo desde la ultima vez que peleamos viejo mapache" – decia kyubi

"en el examen chunin?" - pregunto naruto

"no antes" - respondieron los dos bijus

"y quien gano?" - pregunto gaara

"adivina" - dijo un triunfal kyubi

"tu?" – le pregunta naruto al zorro

"claro yo soy el mejor" - afirmo kyubi

"eso era antes maldito ahora yo te vencería fácilmente ¬¬" - dijo picado shukaku

"no empieces" - dijo gaara

"comprobémoslo" - dijo desafiante kyubi

"y como?" - preguntaron los chicos

"pues peleando" – respondio shukaku

"no…" - dijo gaara

"vamos no seria mala idea n.n" - dijo naruto

"bien!" - dijo kyubi

"ahora veras" - dijo shukaku

"pero naruto?" – pregunto gaara

"te servira para desahogarte de tus problemas n.n" - dijo naruto

"pero donde?" - pregunto gaara

dejamelo ami – dijo naruto

bueno – respondio gaara

naruto oprime otro boton uno que decia CG

naruto… - dijo gaara

que? – pregunto naruto

que es CG? – pregunto gaara

jajaja tu y tus preguntas – reia naruto – Cuartel General jajaja

naruto… - dijo gaara

Me odias? – dijo naruto

Aparte… gracias n.n – dijo gaara

De que? – pregunto naruto

Por ser mi amigo n.n – dijo alegre gaara

Aaa q eres tonto… – dijo naruto sonrojado

que gay ¬¬ - dijo gaara

porque? – pregunto naruto sorprendido

te sonrojaste jaja – dijo gaara

Listo llegamos… - dijo naruto asiendose el tonto…

Que asemos aquí? – pregunto gaara

Tenemos una habitación de entrenamiento a lo dragon ball z – decia naruto

Aaa cuando goten y trunks entrenaban para fucionarse – decia gaara

Sii para pelear con magin buu – dijo naruto

Buena serie n.n – dijeron ambos

Un clasico – agrego sasuke que estaba sentado en un sillon

Que ases aquí sasuke? – pregunta naruto

Hola n.n – saluda gaara

Hola gaara – saludo sasuke

Sasuke quieres pelear con nosotros? – pregunto naruto

Para que? – pregunta impresionado sasuke

Es para subirme el animo u.u – afirmo gaara

Bueno demosle n.n – dijo sasuke

Pero pelearemos en estado bijuu – dijo naruto

A bueno entonces usare el sello maldito n.n – dijo sasuke

Entonces vamos n.n cual es la habitación? Esta? – decia gaara abriendo una puerta

Nooo esa nooo!! – gritaron sasuke y naruto

Gaara queda en chock y cae desmayado

Ups – dijo naruto

No estaba preparado – dijo sasuke

Bueno llevemoslo a la habitación de entrenamiento – dijo naruto

Vamos – dijo sasuke

Entraron a una habitación blanca infinita [ igual a la de dragon ball mencionada anteriormente xD

Gaara despierta y ve a los chicos jugando pro evolucion soccer 6

Te ganeee baka – dijo sasuke

Noo volvi a perder u.u – decia naruto – estaba mirando para otro lado u.u

Jajaja claro 10 veces – dijo sasuke riendose – si te gane 10 – 0 malo jajaja

Asi trampa ¬¬ – refunfuño naruto

Chicos lo que vi en esa habitación fue fuerte O.o – dijo gaara

Que bueno que despertaste – dijo sasuke

Empecemos con la batalla n.n – dijo naruto

Ya! - Afirmaron sasuke y gaara

Se pararon en el centro? De la habitación…

"vamos shukaku" - dijo gaara

"A la orden" - dijo shukaku

"vamos zorro" - dijo naruto

"encantado dejemoslos agonizando" - dijo el kyubi

Se iban a transformar pero alguien los interrumpe…

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero recibir muchos rewiews n.n… un dato el problema de gaara es mi situación actual u.u son los sentimientos del autor puestos en el fic para no se hacer mas variado el fic y desahogarme un poco u.u espero que les alla gustado n.n adios…**


End file.
